peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown
He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown is the fifth animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was first broadcast on CBS on February 14, 1968. It was the last of the Peanuts specials to feature the majority of the child actors who had put their voices to the first special, A Charlie Brown Christmas, from 1965. Plot Snoopy has caused a lot of mischief and upset most of the children. They demand that Charlie Brown does something about Snoopy's behavior. Charlie Brown calls the Daisy Hill Puppy Farm asking if they will take Snoopy back to learn some obedience. It is a long way to the farm, therefore, Charlie Brown asks Peppermint Patty to look after Snoopy for a day. She agrees to have the dog over. But the next day, Snoopy doesn't go to the farm. On the spur of the moment, he decides to change his mind, packs a suitcase, and starts walking around the neighborhood. Worried that he has been found out already, he still proceeds out of town on his way to the house where Peppermint Patty lives. While there, he relaxes and pretends that he is a soldier on leave in Paris. This angers the girl as he does nothing but lounge by her pool while she serves him root beers and does the dishes. A week later Charlie Brown receives a phone call from the farm saying that Snoopy never arrived there. He soon discovers that the dog has been staying at Peppermint Patty's all week. He comes by and attaches a leash to Snoopy's collar in order to bring the dog home. Snoopy escapes from Charlie Brown's leash and heads back to Peppermint Patty's house. However, instead of going back to rest and relaxation, the girl forces Snoopy to do all of the household chores as payback for her cleaning up after him. Later on, the other children start to miss Snoopy. Charlie Brown tries to bring Snoopy back again. However, since he brings the leash again, Snoopy just tears it up and refuses to come back. Later that day, while cleaning dishes, Snoopy ends up being infuriated by all of the chores, and to get rid of his anger he starts breaking the dishes. However, Peppermint Patty comes into the kitchen and immediately banishes Snoopy to the garage in anger for punishment even though she said, Clean up this mess or out you go. That night Snoopy realizes that he is better off living at Charlie Brown's house. As Peppermint Patty had not locked the garage door, he angrily scratches her to punish her back escapes, gathers all his belongings, and heads home to be reunited with his owner. The next day, all of the children in Charlie Brown's neighborhood rejoice in Snoopy's return. Voice cast *Peter Robbins - Charlie Brown *Bill Melendez - Snoopy *Sally Dryer - Lucy van Pelt/Violet *Christopher Shea - Linus van Pelt *Gail DeFaria - Peppermint Patty *Glenn Mendelson - Schroeder Gallery 1968 TV Guide - Peanuts cast.JPG|Voice actors from the special. 1968 TV Guide - Peanuts recording.JPG BlowingLucy (1).JPG BlowingLucy (2).JPG BlowingLucy (3).JPG KickSchroeder.JPG Spook_Patty_and_Violet (1).JPG|"Bang! Bang!" Spook_Patty_and_Violet (2).JPG Spook_Patty_and_Violet (3).JPG|"(Running like the wind, I flee madly across no-man's land!)" Violet,_Linus,_Charlie,_Lucy,_and_Patty.JPG|"Snoopy come home!" External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0063048 He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/28554-Hes-Your-Dog-Charlie-Brown He's your Dog, Charlie Brown on the Big Cartoon Database.] es:Es tu perro, Carlitos Category:TV specials Category:1968 Category:Snoopy Category:He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown Category:Charlie Brown Category:Peppermint Patty